C A N T A R E L L A
by Kokiko
Summary: A tragic tale woven from lies, love, and lost innocence. And a bit of poison laced in. / Based off Kaito and Miku's "Cantarella" / First Version Chapters 1-6 Katio's POV / Second Version Chapters 7- Miku's POV / KaitoxMiku.
1. A Spell

**The original author's note is at the bottom. ****Just thought I might rewrite this note, though, to tell all first time readers that this is, in fact, two different stories. I don't like creating multiple new stories something as trivial as this (like one-shots and stuff).**** So, in a way, this story is complete. It just has a sequal/rewrite/AU-from-the-first-draft built in, but I'll repeat that for those who glance through these. xD **

**_C A N T A R E L L A_ is really two different stories put together to save space. **

**The first one, Chapters 1-6, is my misinterpretation of Cantarella and is written in Kaito's POV. He's crazy and stuff. And doesn't _want_ her like he's supposed to.**

**The second one, Chapters 7-undefined and the reason why this is labeled as "in progress", is the way Cantarella is supposed to be done, but from Miku's POV. Don't expect to know all that is going to happen, though, because my mind is fickle like that and likes to change things often. **

* * *

How does one go about telling a tragic tale? Do you start at the end? The beginning? The tragedy? Perhaps the best place to start is before the beginning. Before everything became one lie after another. This story may seem like a lie in itself, though. After all, I, the protagonist, am the cause of those mentioned lies.

_Those first four words were the beginning of the end._

_"Kaito, meet your betrothed." I __looked to her, Miku, the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. She was a small girl, petite and elegant in every way._

_She bowed politely and then smiled at me. I looked away, down at the floor. There was something off with her. Just looking at Miku, I already knew, but I wasn't sure quite what. Isn't that funny? I didn't know what I knew. Perhaps she was completely innocent. Maybe she didn't care about the engagement. Or maybe she understood everything and planned to manipulate any way that she could._

_I wanted out. I didn't want to find out that I was engaged at the age twelve, my wife-to-be only nine years old. My mother heard nothing of it, and I was trapped._

_Miku smiled. I cast my eyes down to the floor. The rest of my life with her? No, I couldn't do it. She looked like she could, but something told me that was pretend. That this was all just a show. That-_

"Kaito?" her voice called, breaking through trail of memories. She bowed when entering, graceful and polite as ever.

My chest tightened. There it was again, the effect of her spell. I don't know what she has done, but I know that these feelings are all her fault.

"Yes?" I answered. It may sound odd, but I don't know where my voice went. I can still speak when she is around, but it doesn't really feel like it's _me_.

"We will have dinner together, won't we?" I closed my eyes to the sound of her voice, drowning in the sensual pleasure it brings. If you me asked if a musician had played for me recently, I would say yes. it was her and that natural instrument from the Gods. She always played with beautiful precision, knowing just which set of notes to use. That glorious melody. That wonderful arrangement of sounds that plagues my every thought. It shadows my every dream like a blissful nightmare.

"Of course." I added a fake smile, making an effort today to hide the hold her spell has on me. Perhaps I was making her seem more wicked than she really was. Miku was an angel, that much is a given, and she amazed me every day. The problem was that she _too_ amazing.

She smiled softly, clearly happy with my answer. "I'm glad," she said, her voice so wonderful that even I was pleased with myself. "I was afraid we had been growing distant recently." Maybe I put too much flattery towards her voice, but how could I not? Miku briefly twisted the sparkling ring around her finger, looking nervous. We had been married for a while now, yet she still played that blushing bride routine. It was cute and disgusting.

I took a few steps from the window, stopping in front of her next to the head of the long dining table. She thought we had become distant? Heavens, that was ridiculous! God forbid I had a few hours to myself. She was always there, beside me or in my mind. Another side effect to her spell, no doubt. "Miku," I started, bringing my right hand to hold her face on impulse, "Why would you think that?" After only three seconds of looking into her eyes, and waiting for an answer, I dropped my hand. I didn't know what I might have done if I left it there.

She paused and had instantly regained her elegant charm. "I worry over small things like that. It is because I love you."

Miku had said it so simply, so easily, that I thought I might break. She _loves_ me? If she did, then she wouldn't have put this horrible curse on me. That spell never left me alone, always making me want to wrench my heart out when she absent and to silence its abnormal pulsing when she is there. It was as if I could never be happy or at peace anymore.

I looked to her composed expression, my chest feeling like it would explode on the spot, and had to turn away. "I'll step out into the garden for a while," I said, bowing briefly before heading to the impressive double doors. Would I have to live out the rest of my life under this horrible spell? Will I be running from her, but wanting to be with her for all eternity? No, I could not do that. Some time in the garden would help me clear my head, though, if only for a moment.

"I will join you shortly, then." You could tell from the sweet tone she added that she was smiling. I felt a twisted tinge of happiness from that.

I would find a way to break this spell.

I swore it.

* * *

**_Original Author's Note:_**

**Alright, someone shoot me for writing this.**

**I know there are already a good number of Cantarellas out there, but I really wanted to write this out instead of one-shot it. So, yeah, here I go. At first I couldn't decide which version of Cantarella to use, but in the end I chose the one where Miku dies. Yeah. If anything seems wrong/off, it's because I couldn't really interpret the lyrics well. This will be side project though, so The Blue Demon will always come first. x3**

**Thanks! Review if you love me (or even if you don't, but you like the story)! xD**

**Edit: Snerk. I told you I didn't understand it well. Okay, so Miku doesn't really _die_, but that doesn't change much here. I had already planned three seperate endings, so now I just shift around the order. xD**

**Anyway, thanks for pointing that out. ;D**


	2. Recollection

**Another chapter? And so soon?! Whoot! I'm on a role! 8DDDD**

**Argh. I'm sitting here squirming about how _difficult_ this is! It really is! I'm having trouble coming up with stuff to do without skipping straight to the poison. Which would explain why this chapter is short _again_. I know, I hate it too. But there is a point to my madness! I'll babble more at the bottom, though.**

**That aside, please read, love, and review as usual. Especially review! I love all of those little notes that tell me to keep writing! :D**

* * *

_That was absolutely horrendous. How could she expect me to marry such a tiny and frail girl? I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit._

_I mean, we just found we're **engaged** and she decides to run off to pick **flowers**. Seriously, who does that?! I couldn't understand it at all, but I knew I had to at least try to. I watched her with my usual indifferent eyes as she walked through the garden. The wind always picked up the sweet scent of it and carried it to me, but today happened to be the exception. There was no wind, so I suppose that just added to my upset mood._

_Miku walked calmly, never forgetting her manners, looking at each every flower with a sparkle in her eye. She was surrounded by green foliage and she really did look charming, but that was just the light. It had to be. After all, this girl was nothing special. She was merely the one I was supposed to be bound to for the rest of my life._

_"Kaito," she called. I didn't really pay attention. "What's your favorite flower?"_

_"Violet," I muttered, not wanting to get into a conversation. I still couldn't do it. Be eternally chained to her? Never! I didn't love her! I would never accept an arranged marriage. It was too foolish. How cruel is that anyway? Forcing a twelve year old to dive into the maturity of a married man. Excuse me, I meant a **to be** married man. That little girl probably wasn't thinking of it anyway. She seemed too carefree. Or perhaps she was thinking of it. Perhaps she understood everything and knew just what she would do to work everything to her advantage. Ah, but there I go again with my paranoia. It's only a small habit though; being paranoid I mean._

_"I wish I could come here everyday!" she shouted with a wide smile, facing me now, and truly enjoying her surroundings. I was sure she had said something before that, but, again, I wasn't really paying attention. There was no way I could ignore her this time though. Her smile was far too bright, her innocence and purity shining as cherished her floral surroundings. _

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all... I cursed myself for giving in so easily like that._

I looked at the garden from the same place I was so many years ago. I use to go there often, but that memory always comes to me when I do. It is because of things like that that make me avoid all of my old comforts. She has tainted each and every one of them with her beautiful image. Speaking of, I heard the soft tapping of her heels down the marble hallway behind me. Of course, I can't have one moment to myself.

"I thought you were going to the garden," she said harmlessly. I personally think music should be forbidden. If that was the case, then she wouldn't be allowed to speak. Maybe then I would be able to think without her constantly lingering image. That digression aside, I turned to her and instantly regretted it. Need I babble on about how breath taking she is, though? I'm sure I've already made that clear. Anyway, it felt like my heart was bound to beat its way out of my chest or my lungs were going to fall apart from lack of air. It's silly, but sometimes I need to remember to _breath_ when I'm around her. Of course that is due to her spell. By this point, it has completely consumed me.

"I decided to stop here instead. Would you rather we go out?" I asked, trying to make sure voice still functioned. God knows it won't when I need it, and it will all be because of her.

Miku shook her head. "No, this is fine. Anywhere with you is wonderful enough."

My eyes softened and an imaginary blade slid into my conscience. Dare I ask...?

"Why?" Yes, I dared.

She smiled softly, capturing my all in her wicked net spun from gold. "I love you," she whispered. I crumbled.

My lips moved to the motion of her name, but no sound came out. She _loved_ me. **_Loved_** me. How was I to respond?! Oh God, there was nothing I _could _say to that. All of those pretty little words I could arrange into sentences to express how she entrances me so would not be enough. I recalled that there were a certain four words that one should say in a time like this, but I just couldn't think of them. Oh, why?! Why couldn't I recall those four simple words?! It still echoed through my head and without a response yet!

"_I love you._"

I felt myself drowning in her aquamarine orbs, a growing desire to simply run my bare hand through gorgeous hair. I ended up mouthing her name again before I lost control of my body. I don't know what possessed me at that moment, but I had no power over my own actions. Slowly, I dropped to one knee. I gently took her delicate hand in my own. Oh, how I was terrified I would break her! Then I calmly brought that small hand to my face. Her skin felt softer than silk against my lips. I was captured by her and I don't even recall resisting.

I still remember it: that lack of control over my own actions. That what she does to me. She and the wretched curse of hers. She makes me be someone I'm not. She makes me _lose_ myself.

It is times like that when I forget who I am.

* * *

**Alright, now to continue the babble! Anyway, yeah, about my madness. Ya see, I decided to start each chapter with a memory and then go into where the story left off (sorta). I'd say present, but Kaito is telling the story so yeah. Not really present tense. Anyone daring to be my Beta-er for this story? ;D**

**Don't read the rest if you don't want some _slight_ spoilage.**

**Continuing on, I'd like to use this chance to explain a little about Kaito's mental state in this story. Because his mind is something I enjoy messing with, this one might be a little confusing. When he's complimenting her and then turning it to something horrible, that totally has a point. It is what currently maps his mental state the best, so yeah. Watch that. Especially in the memories from his childhood too because little kid Kaito is more honest than the adult that's packing poison.**


	3. Waltz

_It was the second day that she was with us. After tomorrow, she would leave. I couldn't but feel even slightly at ease with that bit of news. I let out a sigh of relief as I neared the bottom of the grand marble staircase. And of course, there she was. Miku was twirling and laughing by herself in the center of the vast ballroom, paying no mind to my presence. I wasn't sure if I should feel lucky or insulted._

_"When I grow up, I'm going to be a princess!" she shouted with string of fluffy giggles on the end, still dancing (if you could even call it that) by herself._

_I chose to feel obnoxious. "What are you talking about?" I blurted, quickly noticing the harsh tone that was attached to my words. I lessened it and continued, "You won't be a princess. Don't you get it? You're supposed to marry me. There's no room for a prince." At the time I had an initial mix of emotions that wreaked havoc on me. It was like a chunky blend of pride, self-accomplishment, shame, and happiness. I still have yet to figure out how that last one was added on the list._

_Miku ran up to me and took my hand, my words clearly having no effect. I frowned and slightly tried to pull my hand away, if you call that an effort to stop her. She then stopped and faced me. Before I knew it, she had my right hand laced with her left and our arms connected. I watched as she mouthed a "one, two, three" before trying to lead me into a ballroom dance. It was comedic, really. A little girl thinking she could lead. I quickly took the lead, unknowingly sucked into her game of dancing without music._

_I sent her a questioning look. She beamed brightly. "See? You'll make a fine prince." She laughed happily and continued to follow in our childish twirl around the hall. The corners of my lips twitched upwards. I'd like to say it was to form a smirk, but I'd be lying._

"She's beautiful, isn't she Kaito?" someone commented next to me, dragging me from all too common reminiscing moments.

I first turned my head to see who pulled me from my memories. It was Luki Megurine. I should have known, though, really. He was always pointing out "this" and "that" about women. Everywhere too. He also had streak of being very blunt and open which had earned him the reputation of being vulgar. Having a normal conversation with him was near impossible too. He always had to say something that threw you off like "I think that's too big" but never telling you what it was. Once he even came up to me going about one of his crazy schemes. He said to me, "Kaito, I have this crazy idea that might make me richer than you! It's called condoms," and I toned it out from there. It was as if he lived some back alley gutter and came out into society to spread his crudeness.

But I digress. I looked up with bored eyes to scan the mass of well-dressed aristocrats for the girl he was talking about _this_time. I didn't need to look long. Of course, the stabbing in my chest also helped me. He was referring to Miku, my _wife_, and I agreed with him, for once. She wore a gorgeous, royal blue gown with billowing sleeves and skirt. It was tastefully strapless, and the intricate embroidery on the top accented her beauty even more. Miku's hair was done up as usual, her make-up was fair to non-existent, and she still looked to be a queen among commoners. If that was the case, she most certainly was a cruel and unforgiving queen.

I started to wonder if she was trying to kill me. It certainly felt like it. To come to the ball, looking as she does, and then expecting me to spend the whole time with her _and_ be able to breathe? Or perhaps she wasn't trying to kill me directly. Again, she must have chosen to leave my demise to this horrid curse. It makes my heart churn at even the thought of her, so this was pure torture.

Miku started to cross the ball room, refined and elegant as ever. The guests parted for her without a second thought. I silently cursed at them for not slowing her down even a little bit. I glanced to me left to see if Luki was still there, but of course he had left. He was never there when someone actually needed his assistance.

I listened to her graceful walk, the clicking of her heels hardly audiable over the music. She was drawing closer and closer to me, the look on her face only growing more and more pleased. She must have known the pain I was in. She must have known and was enjoying it! And such an occasion too! I made an attempt to be mad at her as she closed the distance between us even more, but it was in vain. I felt no anger. Only the twisting pain that I endure everyday.

Miku was only ten steps away now. Just ten steps away, and then it happened. I moved and made it eight. We both moved and it was reduced to six. Another step, four. Step, two. We stopped. I couldn't understand why I moved to her. Why I hastened the progressing control her spell held. I bowed, as did she, and then I held out my hand and said, "May I have this dance?" Call me suicidal, but I wanted her to take my hand. I _needed_ to hold her delicate fingers with my own.

She smiled and took my hand, setting my chest aflame. I had to be careful with her, though. She seemed so delicate that she could break at the slightest touch, and wouldn't that be... I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if her breaking would be a wonderful or devastating gift. A slow waltz started to play and I started to lead. So far, I was breathing, if that was any sign. Her enchanting expression was overtaking my vision. It felt like my body had detached itself from my mind, no longer wanting to endure the pain of her spell.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come," she whispered, loud enough so that only I could hear it. I couldn't even tell if there were others dancing or not.

"How could I miss all of this?" I replied, gesturing to the rest of the ballroom with a small tilt of my head. "How could I miss seeing you?" That wasn't voluntary, I know for sure that it wasn't. Oh, where did I go? How long had _I_ been lost?

Miku closed her eyes and let the music and dance simply carry her. "I wish this night could last forever," she whispered again, but more quietly. I still caught it.

I wanted to reply, to say something in return, but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything that might fracture or chip her one little wish, delicately coated in deceiving innocence. I could only continue to waltz, trapped in a world where only she and I existed. It felt like a heavenly hell.


	4. A Gift

**Have been gone for forever or what? Well, I'm sitting in detention and just decided to start writing. I would have written for the other one, but I don't feel like writing third person at the moment. :D**

**I'm sure I read somewhere that Cantarella is just poison and not an actual poison or something (or was it a harmless poison?), but I'm changing it here. Wouldn't be the first time I've bent the story for my own means, now would it? xD**

**Anyway, enjoy and review as always.**

* * *

_I heaved a sigh, hearing her call my name again. She sounded like a child learning her first word. I turned around, a semi-annoyed look plastered on my face. "What?" I asked, not as sharply as I usually did. I had been learning to control my tones. After all, the last thing I needed was to be bound to a girl who hated me for the rest of my life._

_Miku ran up to me with her hands behind her back, clearly hiding something. "Guess what!?" she beamed, twisting my insides. Couldn't she just stick a knife into me and get it over with? This fluttering stir within me was just too horrible at times._

_She was waiting for me to say something. I thought it was rather redundant, but I chose to humor her. "What?"_

_"I have a surprise for you!"_

_I flinched. It was because of the thought of a "surprise" from such a deceiving girl. That, and she was trying to blind me with an even brighter smile. All intentional on her part, no doubt. Again, she was waiting for me to say something. I raised an eyebrow instead, signaling to continue or let me die from anticipation. What a joke. Her little games didn't interest me. I wanted to have nothing to do with her! Again, I bet she knew all that. She knew and still chose to play this **game** with me. As if I was going to be happy living my life like that._

_Miku pulled her hands from behind her back, almost covering her brilliant expression by shoving a small bouquet of roses in my face. They were pretty, delicate little roses. Each was arranged with care and placed just so. "They're for you," she laughed. Her laugh was such a sweet and pure sound._

_Why was she giving them to me, though? What had I done to deserve flowers, much less roses? But wait, what if this part of her game again? Another wicked twist in her plot against me? __I looked at her expression, trying to read any hint of ill-intention. I only saw sincerity. So they really were meant for me? Such beautiful and delicate roses meant exclusively for me, from her?_

_"I tried to find violets, but there weren't any," she explained. "And these made me think of you anyway."_

_I felt my lips twitch upwards into a smile. It wasn't a grin or a smirk or grimace. It was a smile. My hands slowly found their way around her own, gently holding the precious roses and her fingers. One was obviously more important than the other. It was when I held her hands, though, that I noticed the imperfections of the little gift. I felt the cuts and scrapes along her skin and I might have seen blood on the thorns if I looked through the bouquet._

_Did I really deserve a rose?_

"Sir?" someone asked. I focused my eyes to see Andrew, the chef, in front of me. No, make that Andy. He preferred to be called Andy rather than Andrew and actually went as far as to change his name to "Spicy Andy", but he won't make me use it. He knew better.

"Come again?" I asked, not hearing what he said. I silently cursed my now frequent reminiscing. I only remembered _her_too. It's not like I could recall anything pleasant, oh no! My mind had to be pulled along by her spell like a dog on a leash! Like I no longer had the choice of where my thoughts went, no! It was her choice. She was one who chose what I thought of.

"What would you like for supper?" Andrew looked at me like this was not his second time asking the question. Perhaps I was diving farther and farther into my day dreams lately. I wonder when I would finally drown.

"Ice cream," I said automatically, but with one look at his confused face, I knew it was not on the menu. "I don't know, surprise me." He didn't look thrilled by not having something to make, but he was creative. Surely he could figure out how to make supper without being led through it, step by step.

Andrew turned and headed through the double doors into the kitchen again. On a whim, I followed. Instantly the smell of baking spices met my senses. I know I would have been able to determine what type of food it was if the spice wasn't so strong, but maybe Miku would have better luck in determining what it was by smell alone. She always had a knack for doing what I could not. If only she could release me from this curse, but I think I'm too far gone. I am trapped; tangled in her woven web so much, that she doesn't even know how to get me out either. That is fine, though. She would not let me free even if she could. It's the kind of woman she is.

Andrew grimaced at my presence, not believing that I should be where they worked. He only grimaced, though. I walked over to the wall of colored jars and labeled containers. Each one had a unique substance in it. Spices, herbs, powders, and anything that one could possibly ever need for cooking. There was even poison, but that was still for cooking. They could only be used a drop at a time, but they were for flavoring. An unlabeled bottle caught my eye, actually. I picked it up delicately, curious at to what poison it was.

I turned to Andrew, the vial containing the red liquid still in my hand. "What is this one?" I asked. I often came into the kitchen and asked questions when didn't want to think about Mi- problems.

"Cantarella, sir. I still have to water it down, but I'll get to it and have it done in a jiffy." He smiled. He was one of the most innocent people I know. That, or just unintelligent. A lack of intelligence and a supply of ignorance were so easy to confuse nowadays.

"Thank you," I muttered before turning back to the shelves. My eyes lingered on the deep crimson liquid within it. It held the color of blood, possibly death, but it seemed to speak to me. This gift from fate spoke to me in clear words, straight into my soul. It told me that this was it. This was the way to be free. I slowly placed my hand into my coat pocket.

This was the way to break her chains, at last.


	5. Stopped

_"Kaito," she called, her voice crashing down upon me with the faintest of a whisper. She shouldn't have been there. No one should have been there except for myself. It was my own escape. "Why're you in the attic?"_

_Her curious and dazzling eyes looking down on me. I ignored her question. "Why are you here?" I asked, making no attempt to hide the strain in my voice. We were to be married in the future, so why couldn't I have these few precious moments to myself? Why did she have to infect everywhere I went with her smiles and presence?_

_"I wanted to spend some time with you." She smiled again. She never seemed to stop smiling. __She wanted to spend some time with me? In my safe haven away from everything? In last place that truly belong to me alone? It felt like she wanted to ruin it. To taint its security and then steal it from me, but I was just being paranoid, right? She couldn't possibly understand what this was doing to me, right?_

_"After all, we're going to be married," she added._

_I was wrong. She did know. She knew everything. She, this young little girl, knew the kind of pain she putting me through. She understood that we were to spend the rest of our lives together, and that I didn't like it. She was aware that this attic was my last piece of security. She knew how to shatter it. And she knew how to cast a spell over me. An enchantment that leaves me helpless. She knew it, and I was trapped in an instant._

_I had been caught, fooled, tricked, and even deceived. I had been cursed by her innocent front and there was no way out._

The red vial whispered to me one last story. One last tale of her because this was the end. I would finally be free. After this I would no longer be under this spell; no longer suffering from the wrenching pain in my chest. She was on her way to trap. I knew it from the pounding in my head getting louder and louder with each passing second.

Soon. Soon it will all end. I smirked. I smirked for myself, for finally escaping her carefully crafted prison. I smirked for Miku, thinking that her fairytale could last forever. And lastly, I smirked to the vial in my hand, the Cantarella, for being the key to my freedom. It would leave no trace. No hint of deception; no inkling of betrayal; nothing. I would be completely freed from my chains. I would no longer be trapped in the same gilded cage.

I rose from my chair and approached the two glasses that were placed on the table. Both were filled with wine, I didn't care what kind, and one was more towards the door than the other. My next motions felt automatic, like they had been practiced a thousand times for just this moment. Remove the cap. Let a drop fall. Re-cap and then return to my pocket. It was all so easy. I couldn't believe it. Why had I not done this before? Why had I waited so long? Or was it even my choice to wait this long?

No, no time for this. I can hear her coming. Or rather, feel her coming. My pulse sped up with each second passing. My thumb ran carefully over the glass vial in my pocket for comfort and I stepped behind my glass. She was almost here. I could feel my heart start to wrench about in her chains, my ears aching to bleed as the sound of her delicate footfalls crept to me. The door knob creaked and the chains tightened. It was all leading up to this moment. All for now. All for _this_. All for **her**.

She entered the hall, blinding me again with one of her usual smiles. I pity every artist who yearned to see that kind of smile. They seek it, while I merely aim to escape.

I return an automatic smile and bow slightly. "I thought it would be nice if we shared a drink together," I said. It was a line that I rehearsed over and over again in my mind.

She approached the table, her elegance and beauty allowing her to almost make fun of time itself. "What is the occasion?" she asked, innocently enough, but I knew better. I knew that she was trying to make me panic. Trying to make me tell her about the poison.

"I thought about what you said a while back, and you are right. I believe we have grown a tad distant." I wasn't even sure if it was my own voice leaving my throat, but I didn't question it. And have I mentioned it's impossible for us to become distant if she's with me every waking second, whether it is physically or spiritually? I picked up my glass with a soft smile. She echoed my actions, taking her own glass.

"Thank you, Kaito," she said.

"No, thank you," I replied, taking a seat in my chair as she sat in hers.

I couldn't help it. As soon as I heard the cling of glasses together, I smiled again.

"Did something good happen?" she asked, as curious as ever.

"Yes, but I'll tell you about it later." My expression remained the same as I took a sip from my glass.

Miku mimicked my actions, again.

The clock next to the door stopped, waiting to be rewound. Her breathing quieted from across the table.

The wine was the best that I have ever had.

* * *

**The wait wasn't that bad, was it? xD**

**Snap, we're coming to a close. Next chapter is the final, so be ready for that. I do have a question for you wonderful readers, though. Since I recently found out the _actual _story behind the Cantarella PV, I've been thinking: Should I write Cantarella like it should be and just add it onto this story sorta like a bonus story or should I just end it and leave it at that? I can't decide, so any opinions on the matter would be greatly appreciated.**

**Edit: Thanks to Suri-Garasu for pointing out some mistakes. They've been taken care of. x3**


	6. Rewind lThe Endl

**And this wraps up my misinterpreted version of Cantarella! Stay tuned to get the right version, but Miku's point of view! :D**

**Thanks to Suri-Garasu again for finding and pointing out some errors. I know I miss a lot of words. D;**

**Anyway, enjoy. Andreviewwithlove! :3**

* * *

**Tragic/Favorite Ending:**

I remember it so clearly; how I watched her peaceful face as I moved a stray strand of hair from her cheek. I remember how that action belonged to me. How my mind belonged to only me, not the ghosts of the past. And what did I owe it to, but a simple gift in my pocket? The red vial that whispered the answers for freedom to me.

From my place at her bedside, I smiled softly. Everything was pure perfection. Here we were now, both free, but in different places. As a last notion to her, I gently took up her cold, delicate hand in my own and brought it to my lips. I would be the last to kiss that hand; the last to the feeling of her soft skin, although it was now frigid.

And now that I had obtained my freedom? What was to happen then? I could continue on like normal, right? No, not normal, but new. Each day would no longer begin with her bright smile outshining the sun. I would be able to enjoy the calm of the still morning. There would not be silly, but charming chattering at every meal. I would have the welcoming silence as my company. No more picked flowers or comments on dresses or evenings together or dances or singing! No more of Miku at all! I would be the very embodiment of freedom! Nothing would hold command over my thoughts anymore!! I would be absolutely-

My eyes fell from the window back to her unmoving form.

And what was I, exactly?

My hand found its way to her flawless cheek again, perhaps merely out of old habit.

I was free, right?

Her eyes would no longer open to drown the world in their aqua color, and I knew it.

I was no longer held down.

I was no longer chained to her existence, so why? Her spell, her enchantment, I was free of it, right!? So why did it still feel like it was there? Why was it coming back, but stronger?

No, this time it was different. It was more painful; more demanding of me. What did it want? What could it possibly do to me now? Why couldn't it stay away?! Why am I still cursed?! Why did I do it!!

…

My mind grew silent, the raging words from before gone. The pain in my chest was stronger than ever before, darker than it ever had been, and even my head began to swim in it. I felt my eyes begin to water for the first time since my wedding day, and it was in that moment that I understood. I knew what this spell was. I knew what I felt. I knew what I wanted to say to her at that moment. And I knew that I never could.

Was it even a fair price? Her life for my idea of freedom? There was no way that was fair! What kind of monster was I? I killed her! I ended the life of the one I loved! What had possessed me to do that?!

I remembered. My hand withdrew back into my coat pocket and returned with that familiar ruby vial. The sweet nothings that it had muttered to me; the beautiful words it told me. It said that I was right, that she had cast a spell over me. That it was my right to be free. Those sweet nothings that it whispered… Those sweet lies! Each of them and everything! It was all a lie concocted by my own wicked mind, brought to life by that fragile bottle! And to what end?! _Hers?!_ What kind of monster was I, to be able trust the words of a devil! Why had I even heard those words?! Because I didn't want to hear my own _heart?!_

"Miku," I whispered, opening my dry lips while my face dampened. "It's all your fault."

And it was. She was the one to take the first risk. She was the one who wanted that kind of response from me. It was all her fault! I'm not to blame!

Yet I'm so wicked. I am the cruel one; the horrid one; the infectious one. I might as well have pulled the sun out of the sky, taking its light with it.

"I'm sorry," came her voice, ringing clearly through the air. Could it be?

I focus my shaking vision onto her face. Her eyelids were still shut, but I knew I heard it. "Miku," I tested, my voice wavering.

"Forgive me," her voice said again, though her lips remained only a crack open.

Instantly my arms took hold of her form and sat her up properly. "You're alive," I whisper, crouched down at her side, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes," came that phantom voice again, but I knew it was hers from her own lips.

My lips tried to arrange themselves to form proper words. After a brief moment of struggling with words, I said, "It's a miracle." I felt my face instantly become aglow. "Oh, you're alive! My dear, you must be weak, but don't worry, it will be okay!"

"Do you forgive me?" Her lips still would not move, nor her body, but I blame it on the drug.

"Of course!" I immediately replied. Her skin, though, was still so cold. I could feel it even through my gloves. "Miku, you're freezing. Let me take to you a fire." And just when I was about to take up her form, she stopped me with voice.

"Wait," it said. "Promise me we will be together, forever."

I could not stop a smile from crossing my lips. "Yes, everyday I will you promise you if needed. Forever is not nearly long enough!"

And that is where I draw my tale to a close. Perhaps you do not feel it is an appropriate ending to a tragedy, a happy ending being the case, but do remember to consider everything I have told you. After all, the villain has won in the end, to which I am grateful. However, my only regret is that my beautiful wife never truly recovered; she is still cold and can hardly move. I never leave her side, though.

Isn't that right, Miku?

* * *

**Happy Ending:**

It was an odd experience for me, really. To be sitting there in my chair, across from her motionless body, and not a thought running through my mind. Not a single question about what I did. Not a buried memory from my childhood. Nothing. My blue eyes shifted to the glass in my hand. I swirled the wine softly for a moment, watching form a sort of current before I set it down on the table. I looked back to her.

Silence.

Dare I say it? Can I say it?

My lips part for what feels like the first time in a very long time. "I am free," I whisper. What was that? Was that my own voice? Of my own will?! Could it really be...?! I test it again, but stronger than before, "I am free." It was so easy to say! Like a deliverance from darkness! "I am free!" I shouted in the empty dining hall as I rose to my feet. I then felt an odd sensation begin to rise within me. It had been forever since I had such an experience. It had been forever since I laughed so openly. Yes, I did it. I laughed loudly, _my_ voice echoing. I crossed the table and stopped, standing over her slumped form. She would never have me under her spell again!

_"Kaito, what's your favorite flower?"_

No, I was free! I would never have to experience that insufferable feeling again!

_"See? You'll make a fine prince."_

I won't ever have to listen to her and those games! I never have to question who she makes me! I don't have to listen to her enchanting voice anymore!

_"I tried to find violets, but there weren't any, and these made me think of you anyway."_

There would be no more useless gifts. No misleading conversations.

_"I wanted to spend some time with you."_

I wouldn't have to endure heart felt words from her. There'd be no more hypnotizing silences.

_"I love you."_

Never have question if her smile would kill me... Never see her smile again.

I didn't understand. I was free. I was free to laugh again even! I was free to laugh, as I was, but why didn't it sound like it? My own voice echoing back to me; how could that be laughter? It sounded less. It sounded... sad. Broken. Apparently my eyes were the same, feeling that it was necessary to let water droplets fall. But why? Why when I was finally free from her spell? Why did I cry? Why did my heart shatter? Why didn't I want it anymore? I broke my chains, right? Then why did I feel more captured than before. Why?

I made a sharp intake of air as I leaned over her body, using the table to remain standing. The water kept running down my face. Why? What had I done wrong? "Miku," I attempted to say, but it came out as mixture of a whisper and a sob. I moved my left hand from my side and brought it to the right side of her face. That's all I saw: the right side of her face, her eyes closed and her smile absent. It was like I had put out the sun. A flame of life, and I doused it with poison. I was the one who cast the world into darkness. I was the one who destroyed it and threw everything into eternal night. And why? Because I was afraid.

I ran my hand over the top of her soft, gentle locks of hair. I had been afraid. She didn't deserve this. To be left on the table in such a slump. No, she deserved better. She deserved far better than me and what I had given her. Carefully, as if she might fall apart, I picked her up into my arms. Her body felt so limp and my arms felt so weak. It was like the weight of my deed was bearing down on me. As I walked toward the grand entrance to the hall, I paused a moment and stood there with her in my arms. Was she really to blame for my curse? Could she have really cast such a spell? Even in the wake of her death it seems to be running; infecting me. Maybe I was the truly wicked one. Diseased, and now a murderer.

I continued my walk with her in my arms. Through the doors and down the corridor towards her room. She deserved at least a fine place to rest her head. As I walked towards her door, a door I never had the privilege to go through out of pure respect and fear, my chest began to ache again. I had attempted to set myself free, I killed to do it, and here I was. Taking my wife into her bedchamber for her final resting place. How many times had I held her small frame before? I had felt pain then, too, but it was not quite the same. It wasn't as hurtful as this. It didn't make me _want_ to stop existing on the spot. No, this was different. This was like walking down a dark tunnel without a light. Except now, I had one. I merely put it out, blind to be lost forever.

I pushed open her door with surprising ease. Then again, she always did leave her door just a crack open when she wasn't in. She said it was her way of welcoming good luck. With the weight on my shoulders seeming to grow heavier, I walked through the thresh hold and instantly spotted her bed. I didn't take notice to anything else. None of it mattered.

I was so tired. I had been trying to fight for too long. I had been fighting my curse. Struggling with my immorality. Battling against my fears. How many times have I lost now? No, that didn't matter. Not anymore. It seemed like nothing mattered, honestly.

As delicately as I could, I laid Miku's still body onto her sheets... Why? Why had I done it? Why couldn't I just live as a prisoner? Why did freedom mean that much to me!? It wasn't equal to her life! It wasn't equal! I should have thought of something else! I could have done anything else! Maybe then she might be alive! Salt water began to run down my face once more. Why? Why hadn't it been equal? "Miku," I choked again, my voice hardly wanting to cooperate with me. "What have I done?" She continued to lay there, motionless and silent. The pain within me started to grow the more I thought about it. "What have I done?" I repeated. But it was obvious, wasn't it? I killed her. I killed my wife. My beautiful, innocent wife.

I can hardly remember what I felt next. All I can recall is my desperate pleas for her to come back to me. "Please Miku," I called to her, "Please be alive... Don't go like this..." I choked down a sob. "I'm sorry. Oh God, please! I'm sorry, so don't take her! Just don't take her! Please!" I cried out, begging for help from someone I barely believed in. "You just can't have her," I said, even though He could, considering I was one who ended her life. "I- I love her." That, I do not recall ever thinking, but once it left my lips, I knew it to be true. I realized only then, to my own eternal dismay, that I loved her. I felt my heart wrench with butterflies every time she smiled. I felt my temperature rise every time she called my name. I felt like I was about to pass out from the overall impact she had on me. And I was afraid. Why had I done it? Why did I have to do it!? What spell was there!? There was only lies! Lies and excuses which ended her life!

"I love you too," came a single whisper in the tune of her sweet voice.

I opened my eyes, daring to show me the cruel face of reality. My eyes were met with same aquamarine blue that I thought I would never see again. Said blue was accompanied with that fabled smile that I was beginning to think only existed in dreams and fairy tales. My wet eyes widened at the miracle before me. "Miku," I uttered with an unsteady breath. I brought my hand to her cheek once more, again daring the world to tell me otherwise. She was really there. She was really alive! Without a second thought, I pulled her up into my embrace, relishing in the feeling of holding her once more. The churning in my heart began to pick up, but I gladly welcomed it for her. "Miku," I repeated again, "I love you."


	7. Not Alone

**Again, this is the beginning of new story that is completly different from the first six chapters.**

**I'm such a dirty liar, saying this was only the teaser and to wait. ;D**

**Here, unintentionally, is the first chapter of the rewrite... Kiko is not please. More details at the bottom. D;**

**Oh, and you should go check out the new ending I tacked onto the first version; it's so cool. x3**

* * *

I have been told that I am too young to know what love is; too innocent to know the touch of a man. In all truth, I wish they were right, but they aren't. This is my story, a tragedy in its own right, from the very beginning—before everything became one lie after another. I only pray that at the end of this retelling, my dear audience, you find what I did and could not. Remember, this is my own form of confession and retribution.

_Those first four words were the beginning of the end._

_"Kaito, meet your betrothed," his mother said. I looked to him as I stepped forward, expecting to see some form of a gallant knight, but was instead met with a boy. That was just fine, though. I could tell just from the look in his eyes that he was going to be my prince; it just required time._

_But I couldn't forget my manners. With an honest smile, I curtsied politely, eyes trying to remain locked on his face. He looked away, gaze intent to remain on the floor. That boy, destined to be with for all of my life, was seven years older than myself, him being twelve. Mama had said that age didn't matter; love did._

_It wasn't difficult to like him at first sight, such reliable features, and I was not foolish enough to brush any feelings away as simple infatuation. If I was to be married to him, I would love him with all of my heart. After all, that was how it went in the fairytales: the brave prince, no matter how cold or different in age, would marry the princess and they would live happily ever after._

_I felt my mother's comforting hand on my head briefly before she began to leave with his own mother to discuss a private matter in the parlor. As she walked away she whispered, "Remember Miku, love is what matters."_

_I wish she had been right._

My vision focuses on the violin in my lap. Having skill in the arts—more specifically music—was essential when trying to prepare for a debut society, or so I have been told. None of the other instruments held an appeal in my eyes. Not the magnificent harp or the graceful piano or even the spritely flute. The violin, however, was something else. The strong, independent violin able to create a masterful elegy and a moving melody to make an aria wonderful under any vocalist all in few movements of the wrist was a true instrument.

I felt my lips fold into a half frown. Since when had I developed such a passion for it? I was only twelve years of age, so it couldn't have been that long ago, so why was I unable to remember…?

No matter; if I had to practice, then I would. Lightly, I hopped down from the lavish chair I was seated in by the window, violin still in hand, and crossed to the center of the empty ballroom. In what felt like one fluid motion, I placed the instrument to my chin and rested the bow upon the delicate strings.

In that instant I remembered what my music instructor, Lady Prima, had told me before. "It is a shame that your music is lifeless," I repeated quietly, talking to myself.

My teal eyes drifted down the handsome neck of the tool in my left hand. Rehearsing; always rehearsing and replaying someone else's piece; some other person's life on paper transcribed to music. What about my own? What if I didn't do as I was told…?

It was there, alone in the empty ballroom with nothing but the whispers of instructing voices from the past, that I disobeyed. I allowed my hand to begin to play the music that it desired; the piece that it yearned to sing. Immediately I was taken in by the sound. The music had devoured me into a sensual rhythm that was a spinning whirl of emotion. Strength, dependability, trust, mystery, and fear; all were rising to the very height of each note, beckoning to be seen from my soul.

That was the first time I was truly enveloped by music and, as I later discovered, the first time he was compelled to secretly observe me.

* * *

**I am so not happy with this chapter. I mean, it's such a cruddy way to begin after Kaito's deliciously insane story. D;**

**Miku sounds so plain, not even thinking about him! It upsets me! Dx**

**Well, just remember the music theme and stuff. It'll appear again later. Really, this is much more difficult to write that I first expected, but I am writing it for the challenge. Oh! And**** as you may have noticed, I have put in similarities to version one in this piece, but that's all just for giggles. Personal giggles specifically, but I'd like it if my readers got something out of it, too. :3**

**Anyway, try not to leave after such a disappointing start. It'll get better, I promise. And longer ('cause it's so ick and short now). D:**


	8. Phantom

_The dining hall was quiet as we sat at opposite ends of the long table. It felt like our inevitable marriage was stretched out before us on the white tablecloth: barren, plain, but socially accepted. I couldn't help keeping my eyes focused on the plate before me. It was always hard to look up at him, at my future husband. Kaito had always been so distant and cold. He only confirmed that whenever he caught me looking, attempting to find something to say, and continued on silently with his meal._

_Love is what counts, right Mother?_

_"Have you been practicing for your debut?" he asked, his sudden question and low tones causing me to jump._

_"I-I have," came my reply, strangled though I didn't want it be. There was a ball soon and I would enter society with a violin performance to mark the occasion. I was still too young to wed, but my parents felt an early debut would ensure that I don't miss out on the thrill of a season. I forced my gaze to look up at him, to see his response to my quiet one._

_He merely nodded._

_I bit my lower lip, concerned that this would be another dinner in silence. "Would you," I started, pausing briefly to gain the confidence to continue. Oh God, he was watching me. "Would you like to walk through the garden with me after dinner?" I quickly said it, as if to rid my mouth of the conversation._

_His silverware clanged loudly through the hushed hall as they hit the plate. His stern blue eyes were directed towards me, an unfamiliar intensity in them. "I-If that would be all right with you, of course," I hurriedly added on. It didn't seem to help as his hands quickly formed fists, his expression becoming unfamiliar again._

_"Excuse me," he said abruptly, placing his napkin over his unfinished plate and standing up. "I am no longer feeling well. I-" he paused, his eyes moving away for a second, his fist undoing before tightening again, "Perhaps another time." With that said, he gave a respectful bow and swiftly exited the dining hall._

My mind left the memory of the night before as I set down my hairbrush on the vanity. I studied my reflection in the mirror for a moment. Was there any reason for him to refuse something like a walk? Perhaps I was too young. The lips of the girl before me pressed into a displeased line. Too young, too childish, and too imperfect. I was clearly not the girl he expected to be wed to. A sense of inadequacy set in as I continued to study the girl in the mirror. Unwomanly in every way; that's what I was. And yet I was to debut into society as a woman soon. Was I even ready? The doubt in the back of my mind cooed that I was not, and who was I to ignore such a strong emotion?

I dropped my head ever so slightly as I left my vanity and moved towards the bed. It was a cold night, but the tall doors leading to the balcony were shut to keep out the chill. I had always liked the fresh air of the night, though it was not needed. Sacrificing the clean air was okay in exchange for safe warmth. I climbed underneath the covers with ease, instantly being cradled in the soft materials. All that was left was to wait for sleep to take me away.

The stress of the earlier encounters with Kaito and the upcoming debut served as great weights to drag me down under the sea of consciousness. That season, being the greatest of my worries at the time, began to play out in the form of a dream. The entire atmosphere held a sense of rehearsal as everyone danced perfectly and in uniform, the glorious colors of outfits all blending together to make the perfect comfortable sight. I could see it all and feel it, too. All the joy and excitement! The thrill of the party and meeting new people!

I brought my hands to chest, in an attempt to calm my beating heart, when I found a violin and bow in my hands. The music had abruptly stopped. I looked back over to beautiful people to see what was wrong, but only saw them staring at me. They had stopped and were watching me with expecting eyes, waiting to see my performance. Did I even remember the piece? I had no idea what I was supposed to play and as I began to realize this, their faces grew darker. The shadows multiplied and all the light was escaping except from around me.

I opened my mouth to tell them that I couldn't play, but no words came out. The harsh figures seemed to understand, though, as they quickly grew taller and loomed over me. Black, impossibly tall, and watching with those red eyes. I couldn't seem to back hide far enough within myself. There was no eluding their piercing gaze. I had failed and they knew it. Everyone knew it!

Tears started to swell as I pressed the violin closer to my chest. Why wouldn't anyone help me? The faceless monsters moved in closer, circling around and moving in. I cowered into my instrument, seeking protection from the object that had gotten me there to begin with. Someone, anyone! Just save me!

"Miku," a voice said, calling my name. Someone was there?

I wearily opened my eyes and looked up, just one of the forceful figures right before me. I began to shake from fear as it leaned down, getting closer to my face. I could almost touch it and that frightened me so much.

"You'll never understand," it said, the low voice practically curling around my ears. I didn't want to understand. I just wanted to be home. I wanted to be safe! I didn't want to be there anymore!

I shut my eyes again, tightly to wish everything away, and opened them, hoping to be in a different place. I was back in my room, but the figure was still there, only it now looked like a man. Frightened, I pulled my blankets closer to myself and screamed, pushing back into the bed to try and escape the intruder. Instantly he stood up, his left hand on his hat as if to help conceal his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly in a loud, panicked voice. I was shaking violently from fear. "Who are you?"

His lips curled into a smirk before they parted to give an answer: "I am an ally who may only appear at night."

"I-I don't believe you," I said, my grip tightening on the sheets. What was I supposed to do in such a situation?

"It's true," he said easily, his hand coming back down to his side. "I have been cursed."

"Please leave!" My voice came out cracked, almost strangled compared to his smooth and low tone.

His smirk transformed into a smile in a perfect flow of motion. "As you wish," he said as he took one step back. With another flawless movement, he swept his arm through the air, a rain of white flower petals coming from seemingly no where. The dark intruder then moved to the open outside doors and looked back at me. His dark blue eyes, which were only enhanced by the white mask, had a hidden feeling to them; it matched his smile. "Tomorrow night then," he said and left. With just three words the phantom had left my room and the storm of white petals settled.

Wasn't that strange? For someone to break into a girl's room and then leave so effortlessly? Surely he had some kind of goal.

Perhaps he truly was an ally.

That night, several thoughts of uncertainty ran through my mind. I was unable to sleep, though, so I remained awake, accompanied by a single blue rose he had left behind.

* * *

**Why are you all convinced that I'm not finishing my work? xD**  
**Seriously, I've promised that I would. It's just an issue of when I feel like writing. **

**Anyway, I've thought of something fun! Anyone who reviews until I hit 100 reviews for this story has a chance of getting a one shot made for them. :3**  
**I already have the numbers in mind, so it's all luck and chance for you, my lovely readers.**  
**Be on the lookout for an Alice in Wonderland themed one shot for Light of Polaris, a super awesome reader of mine. It's gonna be pretty different, I think. I'll be putting all of the one shots into _SUPER F;_ be looking for that. ;D**

**Also, if I reply to your review twice, my bad. |D  
It's gotten kinda messy over in my inbox, so I don't know what I have yet to reply to still. xD **


End file.
